


A Flash Returns

by Alixcorn_rex21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixcorn_rex21/pseuds/Alixcorn_rex21
Summary: Nobody believed... That after seven years "he" was back... And better accompanied than ever...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ... I'll be brief, it's the first time in my life that I write a story about DC Comics, and I'm not sure how it will look.
> 
> Good luck to me ...

* * *

** _Prologue_ **

* * *

**NORTH MAGNETIC POLE**

**January 01st, 12:00 UTC**

The strong gusts of cold air beat her face fervently without managing to change her mind; its bright white pearls observed that trace of energy that resided in that area, with a hint of feeling adjacent to them...

A treacherous sigh escaped her bellows along with a lonely tear in her left eye as a sign of grief...

- _You had a long way to go, Golden Sprinter... And you'll keep going..._

Raising her delicate hands, she traced a pattern in the air generating a broad pentagram under her feet...

- _Present before me .. The Door of Souls... Open for me..._

A powerful pearly light shot out from the pentagram, followed by a wide wave of animas.

Gently, he stepped into that vast sea of souls, and with all the grace worthy of an empress, rose between them like a leaf dancing in the air.

_-Where can you be, Golden Sprinter?_

Her sight explored each soul with suspicion, some happy, others in sorrow, some bathed in happiness and others suffering misery. Few, were the souls in total calm and rest, until she managed to find the soul she was looking for. Recumbent of any color, radiating a strong pearly light that mixed with the few souls in such a pure flash.

An affable smile spread on her lips as she looked happy in her search...

_-This is no place for such a young soul, sad the time when you had to get here..._

Extending her arms, she took the soul of the young man as a mother to her son and took him to her chest.

_-It's time for you to go back to where you belong..._

Sheltering the soul of the young man, the lady descended from her height and with an elegant gesture, the wave of souls vanished in the air...

The soul still retained its pearly sheen, the lady slid her hand through reddish strands of his hair and descended to one of his freckled cheeks in a sweet almost ephemeral caress. Taking advantage of the brightness of the young man's soul, the lady touched his forehead, disappearing that dazzling flash, turning the young man's soul into a physical form.

She smiled maternally, brought the young man's head close to her chest near the height of her heart and gently spoke in her ear...

- ** _Aapaka svaagat hai... Vaales..._** (Welcome Back... Walace...)

 

 

 


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 months after being saved by that lady in the Arctic, Wally is more than willing to rebuild his life with his new family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter  
> * Insert sound of fictitious applause *  
> Thank you! Thank you! I don't make an effort in the least!

* * *

_**Chapter 01: A New Beginning** _

* * *

 

**MUMBAI**

**Agust 01st, 10:32 IST**

**Seven Months Later**

 

The warm breeze of the atmosphere gently rocked his long hair, with a grimace of total neutrality she admired her beloved city.

In her mind was reproduced how damaged tape, those words that her beloved Golden Springer had said without any cover at breakfast ...

_ "I want to come back..." _

She could not refute him from staying with her and her daughters in India, he already had a home on the other side of the world, a family, friends, a couple, a job with the world and much more...

She could not help but feel that bitter feeling of abandonment that a mother felt when her son left the nest knowing his wishes for freedom, but he could not refute anything against him.

That was one of the reasons why she was allowed to bring him back to life... to continue with it...

-I think it's time to fulfill his will...

Her monologue was interrupted by a light knock on the door of the room.

-Enter...

The door opened and with stealth, the youngest of her daughters entered with an indecipherable look in her bright green eyes.

-Is something wrong, my flower? - She questioned with sweetness to see the face of her daughter

-I just... I wanted to know if you would fulfill what Wallace asked, early? - She asked. The woman looked without expression to her daughter, containing the clear answer inside her, not wanting to make her feel worse...

-Yes, honey, I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power so that Wallace could recover everything he considered lost.

-So... Will he go...?

The young girl's eyes filled with grief at the knowledge of the answer, but she still longed to hear it from her mother

-Yes... He must go on with his life, even if we are not in it

-I see...- She mumbled quietly. The woman appreciated the despondent look of her daughter.

\- Do you need something else, honey?

-Yes, Rocky received a call from an Executive Director in America, they want to talk to you about something very important. I was on my way here and she asked me to let you know; they are in the private line.

-Thanks, honey ... And, if you worry that Wallace is going, take advantage of the time left to spend time with him.

-Okay, thank you mother

The young woman left the room, leaving the woman alone again. He approached the telephone in the corner of the room, answering the call that was about to enter.

_-I talk to Mrs. Malika?_

-She is speaking. Who speaks?

_-It's a pleasure to finally talk to you again, Mrs. Malika._

-I wish I could say the same thing. Who?

_-It's Lucius Fox. Do not you remember me?_

Her neutral expression became one of total joy at knowing who spoke to her

\- How long, Mr. Fox. How does your Midas Touch continue?

_-As always, dear. How about you?_

-You know, enjoying the luxuries of a thirty-something lady and others Mr. Fox

_-Oh! Dear! Do not be so formal with me, we've known each other for years_

-Excuse me Lucius, it's the habit.

_-Well, before I leave the subject. I have a proposal that I would like to make..._

-Mhm...? What kind of proposal are we talking about, Mr. Fox?

_-A proposal that will ensure more prosperous years for your companies and, to which I lend my services... Interested?_

-I hear you, Lucius...

As Mr. Lucius explained his proposal, Malika's smile widened at each word spoken by Mr. Fox.

-I like your proposal, Lucius. Rest assured that I will be more than willing to accept it. When is my presence in America required?

_-When you want, Malika_

-Excellent, I think I'll start getting ready for my trip

_-Splendid, I'll require you to let me know when you arrive_

-Very well, thanks for calling Lucius. It was a real pleasure to talk to you again

_-The same, Malika. See you soon..._

At the end of the call, Malika still had her big smile with a strange and beautiful spark in her eyes

-They will be so happy when I tell them...

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**Agust 07th, 20:16 EDT**

 

Artemis sighed for the eleventh time of the day; she remained totally oblivious to the celebration inside the barracks for another mission well done.

Her mind was literally out of this world, thinking about what happened years ago.

-Bride of the party?

M'gann's voice took her out of her thoughts, and with an affable smile approached her.

-Does it bother you if I accompany you?

-No, I think I need some company- Aremis gave a welcoming smile to M'gann, who did not hesitate to correspond

-And what about the company in there? - M'gann pointed out the "celebration" that was taking place; A grimace of slight disgust formed in the face of the blonde to see how Garfield and La'gann competed to see who ate more and others supported this strange competition.

-Mhm ... I don't want to be accompanied like that ...

M'gann, took a look at Artemis and it was impossible not to feel bad before the half-witted face of her friend

-It's Wally? Right?

It was not difficult for M'gann to discover the suffering of her friend, since she was accused of hiding it.

-You still miss him, right?

-From that incident- Artemis said with a sad smile- Every time he returns home, Greg always waits for him to come through the door

-Your dog still does not assume it?

-Apparently not...

A strong riot not far from them caught their attention, both turned their faces to find a strong argument between Red Robin and Wonder Girl

-Now what happened? - Question Artemis with fatigue

-I'm not sure, but I assure you it's one of Cassie's tantrums about a certain person- Said M'gann with the same expression as the blonde

It was no secret to anyone on the team that Cassie and Tim had a relationship in years past and still had it, but since Stephanie's arrival at the team, things between them had begun to go from bad to worse.

-If that continues, there will be no way to remedy- Artemis said

-Yes...- M'gann watched as Cassie approached Stephanie and reacted quickly- Oh no... They're going to start...

Artemis watched indifferently as both blondes shouted offensive things at each other while the team was held back by several members.

Superboy, Beast Boy and Jaime retained Cassie while La'gann, Kaldur and Dick held Stephanie and in the background a poor Tim saw everything with a tired grin framed in his face to see the argument of both blondes.

-I think it would be better to do something before it gets worse- M'gann suggested when he saw how the guys that were holding Cassie started to stagger because of her attempts to get loose.

-Yes...

The evening had been ruined even more...

* * *

 

**GOTHAM CITY**

**Agust 14th, EST**

 

-Ah ... I'm back, babe

He extended his arms as much as he could and breathed the fresh air of New Jersey

-I don't know who you say that to, Wallace. We have not even gotten where we should go- A young woman at his side spoke jocularly while holding the skirt of his Sari

-Let me be, Gabe, Wallman is back!

-I repeat you, we have not even reached where we should get... "Wallman" - Mocked the young woman

-Gabe, don't be a party pooper, that title belongs to Rocky- He mocked

-Guys! Do you plan to stay there all day?- Malika called from outside the limousine waiting for them to deign to climb

-We're coming, Mali!

They both got into the vehicle followed by the lady, who when closing the door the vehicle immediately gave way to its destination.

-OK, they are already aware of everything, right? - Malika began to speak- This will be a great opportunity for you girls to interact with people of your age and the opportunity for Wallace to rebuild his life.

Those mentioned smiled happily at the redhead who could not help feeling as happy as they

-Before coming here, I made sure to fix some things for you...

-What things, mother? - The voice of the youngest resonated in the vehicle

-You will know, for the moment we will go to our new home... And Wallace... I hope that you and your family like our little gifts...

Wally smiled a lot more at Malika's words; for the first time after having returned from beyond, I felt that good things would begin to arrive...

And he did not mean to waste them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any doubt, suggestion, question or whatever... Say it.  
> Really, I'm new in this fandom...  
> Help me...


	3. The Wallman is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Artemis It was clear that Wally would never return... Then... Why is there someone identical in front of her...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back... Yay...  
> Warning...  
> It may be a bit long... And very mellow... and Extra... Like me...

* * *

_**Chapter 02: The Wallman is Back** _

* * *

**ARYA'S RESIDENCE**

**Agust 29th, 09: 32 EST**

 

Little time had passed since her arrival in the city, thanks to the strong influences of Mr. Fox, Malika and her daughters managed to settle quickly in the city with an extremely low profile; Of course, it did not take long for her three older daughters to find a nest for their own home.

With respect to Wally, he had made it clear that he wanted to continue with his life from scratch... Of course... With one or another intervention on the part of his new family.

Just now, Malika was in her now luxurious residence accompanied by the person responsible for her arrival...

-I must admit Malika, in a short time you and your daughters managed to settle very fast here in the city- Mr. Fox said taking a sip to his cup of tea

-I know, it's something typical of my family...- Answered the aforementioned- Tell me Lucius How is everything? Lifetime? Family? Work?

-Well, everything is going very well, Life? I enjoy it to the full. Family? Wonderful, I hope and my daughter can get along with yours

-I expect the same, it must be a beautiful and charming young woman

-And it is; with respect to work, that's what I wanted to talk about

-I'm all ears, Lucius...

-I spoke to the board of the company about you, and everyone was delighted with your arrival, especially Mr. Wayne and would let you know if you are interested in being part of the company as a partner and investor- Lucius informed

-You know my answer, Lucius- Malika said with a smile- But I wanted to know the surroundings of this city before committing to something of that magnitude.

-I understand, if you are going to know the city, let it be for the day, it is not advisable to go out into the city late at night

-Why?

-Gotham City is reputed to house the most sick and twisted crminal minds ever seen in the world, I recommend you to go carefully Mali...

-Okay, I'll take your advice- Malika took Lucius' hands and gave them a slight squeeze in appreciation, receiving a smile from the older man- Now... keep telling me more about that company..."

 

* * *

 

**PALO ALTO**

**Agust 30th, 13:15 PST**

 

The robust bulldog ran with complete freedom those green grazes accompanied by other dogs chasing who knows that, while its owner just sat watching in one of the benches of that park, as his pet had fun with other dogs.

A small smile escaped his lips to see how those dogs were fooling each other, she saw how a strong Labrador approached playfully to Greg and the two began to chase each other. That heavy opening had a slight advantage since he looked younger.

-That bulldog is yours, miss?

Artemis came out of his thoughts upon hearing that voice close to her; it was an elderly gentleman who had taken a seat at his side

-Yes, and I presume that Labrador is yours, right?

-So it is, I see that they get along very well- The old man tried to see how both dogs played with each other- Rick tends to be a little fussy when it comes to playing.

-It's a very peculiar name for your dog- Artemis commented

-I know, it was the idea of my grandchildren

Both remained watching both dogs play with each other while they talked about any topic they could think of; In less than half an hour Artemis could know a little more about that old man and vice versa.

-Ah... The youth of today is already uncontrollable and incomprehensible, I hope your friend finds a solution to his problem

-Me too...

-By the way, miss. Could you tell me what time it is?

-Oh... It's already four o'clock- She said watching her watch

-It's time to go- The old man as he could got up from the bench with the help of Artemis- Thank you, miss

-You're welcome, I think it's also time to leave too- She said

-Rick! C'mere boy!

The Labrador raised his ears and ran away at the call of his master, upon his arrival he was received by a caress on his head.

-It was a pleasure to meet you, miss, I hope to see you more often in these parts

-The same thing, sir, have a nice afternoon

The eldest with a simple movement of his head said goodbye going with his big dog at his side. Artemis turned to the park looking for Greg and a lump in his throat was formed by not seeing him.

-Greg! Greg!? Come here boy!

She began to despair, there was no sign of Greg and that began to worry her.

-Greg!? Where are you!? Answer to me! Greg!?

He entered the small tumult of trees that were near the playground calling his pet's name. It was not until I heard a very familiar barking a little farther from where she was going.

-Greg!

The barking followed and each time they heard closer; He arrived at a small clearing illuminated by the rays of the midday sun. As he approached, the barking began to be accompanied by a laugh, a laugh that was strangely familiar...

It was there when he saw it...

-Look at you! How big are you, boy! It even looks like you have muscles!

She did not realize what her eyes saw...

-Wally...

At the call of his name, he stopped stroking Greg and looking up at the owner of that voice...

Even if it had been about seven years, for the redhead, she was still the most beautiful and annoying thing he had ever seen.

He could see in Artemis's eyes a myriad of emotions. Joy. Panic. Stupor. Doubt. Even Hope

Cautiously he approached her, afraid to scare her with his presence.

-Artemis...

The blonde's eyes began to fill with tears that she refused to shed.

He's supposed to be dead, right?

His body was disintegrated by that tornado, right?

He should not be here, right!?

For a moment she began to believe that he was a zombie and had come back from death for revenge, but, an undead did not have the look he had.

He still retained that glimpse of a mischievous child but in a more adult way more... Mature...

She did not understand...

Her inner monologue was interrupted by strong arms bringing her close to that warm body, felt the trembling of those broad shoulders with a few tears descend on her shoulder and a little sobs.

-You have no idea how much I miss you, babe...

- _Arg! Hell everything!_ \- She thought letting herself be wrapped in the redhead's embrace. The tears began to fall freely as it melted into the warm grip that Wally exercised on her feeling that characteristic warmth to detach from the- Tell me I'm not dreaming ...

-If you were, I would not be holding you, babe

-It could be a very realistic dream, Wally- She answered tracing soft caresses to his back

-Mhm... Let me make it more realistic for you...

Wally's lips began to leave small pecks along her temple, passing through her forehead leaving kisses on her eyelids, her nose and cheekbones as small susirises came out of her lips before each contact... 

-Mhm... Was that real for you? - Asked in his typical naughty tone

Artemis, on the other hand, didn't give any account to his words, she was so immersed in the contact that practically her mind went blank. She opened her mouth ready to speak but was intercepted by Wally ...

-Oh! Right... I missed a place...

Gently he slid one hand to Artemis's cheek and with parsimony placed his lips on hers. It was nothing more than a simple lip-lock between them, which the blonde dared to break...

She wrapped her arms around Wally's neck, intensifying that osculus in which they had melted; Wally did not waste time responding in the same way as she did, leaving in that kiss all those unsaid emotions before his outrageous departure.

After a while, both separated airless, panting and smiling; Artemis's hands caressed with love Wally's face leaving pecks all over the furrow of his freckles.

-It seems that you also missed me, huh? - He said jokingly

-Shut up...- She stopped kissing her freckles and rested her forehead on his- I missed you... A lot...

-Me too, babe...

-How is it that you...?

-It's a long story, babe- He interrupted her before she could finish asking the question- Knowing you, I doubt you want to hear it

-Mhm... I wouldn't mind doing it...- Answered she

-What?

-I said I wouldn't mind hearing the story of how my boyfriend is here in front of me... Is almots unbelievable...

-Just like me- He joked, earning a hit on the back of the neck by Artemis-Auch! It's not fair! Return from death and you just hit me!

-Shut up Wally! - She answered laughing

-Make me...- He challenged him with a smirk on his lips

-Only if you tell me how it is that you are here...

Wally let out a sigh of defeat, it was clear that he could never win an argument with her.

-Okay, whatever you want, babe- He said with a smile of clear defeat

-That's why I love you...

-Me too...

Wally left a chaste kiss on his lips before separating from her and taking her hand

-C'mere, Greg!

The bulldog, who remained completely oblivious to what happened, went straight to Artemis, barking merrily when he saw the happy blonde. The couple began to walk being followed closely by Greg.

-Is it me or the neighborhood has changed a lot these years? - Questioned Wally appreciating his old home

-Mhm... Yes, many things have changed since... That day...

-How are the boys? Dick? Kal? Conner? The others? How are they?

-They are fine, there are new members in the team and I must say that there is more drama than before- she answered

-I see...

-You think about going to see them? - She asked

-Perhaps I do, but before doing it I want to spend as much time as possible with you- He said raising his hands entwined and leaving a kiss on her knuckles- Also... I still want to see how you think to force me to tell you everything...

-You never change, Wally! - She let go with a clear blush on her cheeks

-That's why you love me, right?

-Yes...

 

* * *

 

 

**ARYA'S RESIDENCE**

**Agust 30th, 17: 04 EST**

 

A charming smile spread across her lips, letting out a soft laugh.

Carefully she set her tea cup aside and seemed the warm sunset from her window ...

Her shining aquamarine eyes began to shine, leaving behind the watery color giving way to a fine white pearl with a luminous aura of the same color.

**_"Felicity to a heart will be brought with the fall of the sun, and the arrival of an old love..."_ **

_-_ Looks like It that the Jade Archer and the Golden Sprinter will have a lot to talk about...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It doesn't look as sweet as I expected, but I have no complaints.  
> XD


	4. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody thought they would see him again from that fateful day... Until now...

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Retrouvailles** _

* * *

  _"The joy of being reunited with someone after a long time"_

* * *

 

 

**PALO ALTO**

**Agust 31th, 08:24 PST**

 

A soft sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as he felt again the softness of her bed, the soft rays of the sun sneaking through the window of her room along with the soft song of the birds.

She turned in her place looking for a more comfortable position, reaching out to touch the empty side of the bed.

-Wally? - Noises coming from the kitchen made her react quickly and quickly to the kitchen.

In her mind the image of a monumental disaster worthy of a child was projected, but she fell silent when she found the clean kitchen and a Wally carrying a tray with what appeared to be breakfast.

-I see you got up early- He said with a smile- I was going to take your breakfast to bed

-If you want, I go straight back to bed- She offered with a smirk

-I would not be wrong if you did- He answered the same way

They both walked up the stairs to the room, followed by a very happy Greg.

-I never came up with the idea of seeing you prepare breakfast- she said

-Well, a lot of things happened since I came back.

The day before, Wally was in charge of telling Artemis everything in detail about his recent return to life. From his strange stay in the "Beyond" to his journey with Malika and her daughters.

-So, they taught you how to cook better? - She annoyed him

-You can say yes, but let's face it, babe, I'm a great chef. Admit it!

-You'll never hear those words come out of my mouth- She said taking another bite of her Pancakes

-Then why do you keep eating what I did? - He asked with a mischievous grin furrowing his face

-Because I'm hungry and knows very well- She said without more

-AHA! Then you admit that I am a great cook?

-I said I knew well, not that you were a great chef- She mocked herself hearing how this growl of annoyance

-You're mean- He said with a cute pout

-I know...- She answered by removing the pot from her lips with a short peck

Wally smiled at her action, carefully removed the tray and the litter from the bed to lie on the bed followed by her. She laid her face on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, enjoying the tranquility of the morning.

-Are you going to see the others? - She asked suddenly

Wally let out a heavy sigh at her question; Of course he wanted to see them, more than anything. But he was terrified to think of how they would react to his presence.

-Yes, you don't know how much I want to do it, babe- He let out another sigh- But I'm terrified that they don't want to see me anymore

Artemis discovered the face of his chest and faced it

-Wally, you know that for everyone it was a hard blow to see you disappear that day. We all felt that something was disappearing between us...- She began to relate it- It was very difficult for us to overcome your "Death" from one day to the next, especially Dick...

He already knew that, to see how his best friend destroyed by his departure had left the team for a while...

-I'm sure that if they see you, all those past pains will dissipate. I say, you are not the first of the team to come back to life.

That last comment made him laugh a little when he remembered the matter of the second Robin.

-Has he given you many problems? - He asked

-As you have no idea... But the good thing is that now he is part of the team, of course, in his own way...

He smiled again, maybe it's not a bad idea to visit them

-All right. You win- He said without more- But first I want to spend the next days with you, babe

-Ok...- She said with a smile

* * *

 

 

**VILLA REAL**

**September 01st, 10:13 EDT**

 

\- Yes mother, I finished the proceedings regarding the new properties of Wallace, I fixed the furniture issue and contact the moving agency. In less than three days Wallace will already be enjoying his new homes with his family and obviously, his girlfriend.

- _I'm glad to hear that, honey_ \- Malika spoke through the landline phone receiver- _I hope and they enjoy that little gift of ours and the others, of course._

\- How was your meeting with Mr. Fox?

- _Splendid, it was nice to see him after so much_ \- Malika said cheerfully- _He said that he would speak with Mr. Waye regarding the next conversion between the Wayne Enterpris and the Arya business conglomerate. I'm so excited!_

-I'm glad to hear that, mother. Great will be the prosperity of both companies if they unite with each other- The young woman smiled at that idea, but her smile widened even more when she saw her three sisters laugh happily at something in the pool of the Villa

- _You hear happy, honey. Does that union please you?_ \- Her mother asked as she felt the smile come to her daughter

-Well, you can say yes, mother, a little- She broadened her smile to see how her sisters were throwing water at each other and invited to join- I think I should hang you, mother. My sisters make my conversation with you impossible.

- _I understand, honey, have fun_ \- And with that said, she hung up the call. She left the monumental house and went to where her sisters were waiting for her.

-Was mother who called? - Asked the youngest girl coming out of the pool with a towel around her head

-Yes, she just asked about the property issue in Wallace's name and so on- She answered by taking a seat on one of the loungers around the pool

-Mhm... And it seems that you talked about something else, I say, it is not very common for you to smile so openly- The taller one said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

-Yes, it turns out that Mr. Fox has planned to create a business plan in which the Arya's business conglomerate and the Wayne Enterprice converge- She explained

-Urg! Business! Better not to continue talking! - She teased jocularly earning a splash on the part of her older sister- Hey!

-Excuse me, you deserved it...- All of them burst into laughter at the spontaneous action. Once the laughter ceased a comfortable silence invaded them.

-How'd you think Wallace is going? He'll be reunited with his girlfriend? - Asked the minor with a slight tone of concern

-Mhm... Something tells me that he is doing very well, maybe too much- Said the greatest

-What makes you believe that? - Asked one of them

A funny smile appeared on her lips followed by a prominent blue aura surrounding her

 

_**"A scattered golden gust will be, and healing to old pains will bring"** _

 

At the mention of that short phrase, they all corresponded that smile offered by her older sister joining the quick bliss that would suddenly occur.

* * *

 

 

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**September 01st, 12:28 EDT**

 

Artemis could feel the panic emanate from Wally; after that conversation both had agreed to return to Mount Justice with the intention of making known that joy.

-Are you okay, Wally?- She placed a hand on his shoulder feeling the tightness of his muscles.

He was nervous.

-Yes don't worry. It's just that...- His words were cut off by Artemis's sudden embrace, which he did not hesitate to reciprocate- The nerves are eating me alive, babe.

-Don't worry, everything will be fine- she said in the hug- I'm with you, Wally.

He took care to make the hug a little stronger, leaving a chaste kiss on her head.

-Thanks, babe- He gave a deep breath and let the air escape slowly, broke free of Artemis's embrace and stared into his eyes- Let's do it!

With a determined look both gave way to the interior of Mount Justice.

A wave of memories invaded Wally the moment he entered the anteroom of what used to be his old barracks, it had changed so much.

They stopped in front of the Zeta-Beam teleporter tube, ready for what was coming.

-Ready? - She asked

-Always- He answered

Artemis was the first to take the decisive step, entering the Zeta Tube

- _Tigress_ \- Informed the automatic mechanical voice, materializing the person of Artemis inside the room.

-Oh! Artemis! I didn't think you would come- M'gann greeted her with a friendly smile that soon turned into a worried frown when she noticed her friend's face- Are you okay?

-Yeah, don't worry, M'gann is not the big thing- she said

Glancing at the barracks, everything seemed normal to her, even the fact that Dick and Tim continued to wear their dark glasses indoors when everyone already knew their identities; That made her smile.

-Artemis?

-I'm sorry M'gann. You said? - She asked with an embarrassed smile

-I asked what is it that brings you here? I thought you would spend the days off at home- M'gann said remembering what he had said after the last mission

-Yes, what happens is that... I got a surprise for all of you- Inform her.

At the mere mention of the word "Surprise" she already had three individuals surrounding her, conveniently they were the most hyperactive of the team

-Surprise? Where? - Gar asked enthusiastically

-Is it for any of us? - Jaime asked

-Tell us! - Bart demanded as excited as the other two

-Guys, enough. With you surrounding her, I doubt she can show you her surprise- Dick approached them making them mentioned little by little they fade away.

-Thank you, Dick- He thanked her

-No of that, now. What is that surprise? - Asked with some intrigue

Artemis let out a sigh, unconsciously she had gained the attention of everyone in the room.

This would make the situation easier.

-First of all, I do not want any of you react badly to what they are about to see, yes? - Confused, all nodded quietly at the sudden proposal of the blonde- Well... Come in...

The Zeta tube was activated, being informed by that feminine computerized voice the entrance of someone they did not intend to see again...

- _Kid Flash. B03_

Everyone's face contracted in a grimace of total confusion, towards time they did not use that type of identification. Soon he was surprised to see the figure that was shown through the Zeta tube...

-It can't be...- Whisper Dick

-Hello...- He said with an uncomfortable smile

The room had fallen into a highly palpable tension, none came out of his stupefaction and that only made Wally even more uncomfortable. Dick hesitantly approached him, removing his glasses and fixing his blue eyes on the green of him.

In the blink of an eye, Dick lunged at him, wrapping him in a hug that stunned everyone in the room. It was not until he felt the slight tremor on the black haired man's shoulders and a few small sobs.

-You're back...

Wally could not help but understand the weight of those words and returned that hug with the same feeling as him. Feeling his eyes moisten at the contact of his best friend.

That hug was joined by M'gann in a state very similar to  Dick, followed by Kaldur and Conner. Little by little, others were integrated into that comfortable and warm grip feeling like that emptiness that was inside the team was completely filled

It was there, where the voice of one of his sisters resonated inside his head...

 

_**"A scattered golden gust will be, and healing to old pains will bring"** _

- _Yes, in that you are right lil'sis-_ He thought for his inside with a smile expanding on his face.


End file.
